


Rooftops

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven loves Bellamy. Bellamy loves Raven. They won't say it out loud, tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftops

"You know, we're not allowed up here." 

Bellamy's voice startles her a little. She stops looking at the crowd of tiny figures below and instead she focuses her gaze onto his face. He has a worried expression but he's trying to hide it behind a smile. She pushes off the railing she's been leaning on and takes a few steps in his direction. 

"You should know by now I've never been a 'follow the rules' type of person." 

It's quite windy on the roof and she shivers. 

Bellamy frowns. "Raven." Takes off his leather jacket and puts it over her shoulders. It's way too big for her, but it's warm. She smiles a little. 

"Are you okay?" he asks. 

She's always been fascinated by his eyes. They give away all of the emotions he's trying to hide. She's learnt to read them. 

"Yeah... no. I will be," she promises and tries to smile again, to reassure him. It doesn't reach her eyes, though.

He nods. Strokes her cheek and pushes a strand of her hair back behind her ear, then puts his arm around her shoulders. She snuggles closer into his side. He's always so warm. 

"Let's go. You can crash over at my place, if you want to?" They walk towards the door leading into the building. 

She loves this about him. He doesn't ask much _why_ or _what happened_ or _how did you end up here_. He just gets on with it. Takes her mind off of things and tries to help her without talking about it much. 

And she lets him. She takes his hand and lets him lead her into his house, into his bedroom, she lets him warm her body at night. And maybe she tells him. She whispers in the dark all the reasons why, all the things that happened and how the hell she ended up there.

She loves him. It's kind of always been there, in her. She won't say it though. He knows anyway. She reads it in his eyes, together with the unspoken "I love you, too".


End file.
